


沙赞：秘密身份

by RanshinNusuko



Category: Shazam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alternate universe-secret identity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanshinNusuko/pseuds/RanshinNusuko
Summary: 一个来源于超人秘密身份的脑洞，可能有青年篇





	沙赞：秘密身份

就和《超人：秘密身份》的开头差不多，Billy Batson生活在一个没有超能力，但却有dc漫画的世界，他是个弃儿，辗转待了很多寄养家庭，也早就习惯了沙赞梗的玩笑话。他那脑子有坑的父母不仅抛弃了他，还给他起了一个如此有槽点的名字，这让他的童年更加难熬。  
直到有一天，他被一个新的家庭收养，里面有个瘸腿的小男孩名字叫Freddy Freeman，正巧和《沙赞》中那个英雄的sidekick重名。  
两个人又被开了一通玩笑，臭着脸点了点头算是打过招呼。  
Freddy也经常受欺负，Billy帮他还手了一次，被恶霸追了三条街，钻进地铁才得以逃过一劫——和漫画里不同的是，他偶然乘上的电车并没有载他去永恒之岩。他中途转了趟车，在第三十大街下车。  
什么都没发生，没有魔法，没有巫师，没有一道雷劈下来让他变成大人——他也没在期待，没在失落，这太蠢了，不符合他的性格。  
他不需要家人，不需要朋友，更不需要超能力。  
走到新家的附近，他又改变了主意。他厌倦了所有人拿Billy Batson开玩笑，更离谱的是，现在他身边多了一个Freddy Freeman，玩笑只会变本加厉。  
而他也不是第一次从寄养家庭逃跑了。  
他干脆溜到后门，打算等屋里的人都睡了，进去偷点值钱的东西，然后跑路，离开这个鬼地方。至少他身边不能有Freddy Freeman.  
路过厨房窗的时候，他看到Freddy在洗碗。Freddy没看见他，Billy猫着腰闪过窗户，静静等着房内的灯都熄掉。  
不知等了多久，Billy都打了瞌睡，被冻的激灵醒来，天已经完全黑了。  
他打算从厨房爬进房子，但却发现，厨房的灯还是开着——Freddy用超慢的动作一下一下地擦着盘子，这次他抬起了头，正对上Billy的眼睛。  
“啊，是你。”他先是瞪圆了眼，又把惊讶收了回去，一副没精打采的样子：“在外面晃什么呢？”  
Billy突然意识到，Freddy此刻站在窗前，并不是一个巧合。  
他打开窗户，将书包递进去，Freddy不情不愿的接了。  
“嗯嗯，自己不走正门，然后让残疾孩子帮你拿书包就对了。”  
“你在期待沙赞敲窗吗？你知道那只是个和我重名的漫画角色吧……还是你觉得如果你找到了Billy Batson，就终于有人能把你变成一个超能力者，你就不用将就用这副残疾身体了？”  
Freddy把他的书包扔进水池：“你知道吗？Billy Batson，也许你变不成沙赞不是因为这个世界上没有魔法，而是因为你根本就是一个纯混蛋。”  
Billy轻哼一声，有不少人这样评价他，他渐渐开始觉得他们是对的。  
“当一个混蛋很爽吧？”Freddy继续道：“因为你可以不用在意任何人，可以肆无忌惮的说出伤人的话，或者作出不计后果的事——你知道大家出去找了你多久吗？你不在乎。我原本以为你也许不像你表现出的那样混蛋，这一切都只是你多年来没有归宿感造成的自我防御机制在作祟，甚至你为我出手教训恶霸，我非常高兴，我很高兴这世上的Billy Batson是这样的人，即使没有魔法，他也像书里那样是有着一颗纯洁心灵的。看来我错了。你不想呆在这里，随你便，我也不想做你的Freddy Freeman.”  
Freddy一瘸一拐的走出了厨房，而Billy则关上了窗离开房子，找了个附近的流浪汉聚集地住了一夜。  
第二天，在Billy Batson失踪的消息传开前，Freddy就被昨天的恶霸堵到，拐杖掉在校门口，一路被扯到拐角处，准备报昨天的仇。Freddy心知这顿打逃不掉，只好护住脑袋咬牙闭眼准备挨揍。  
金属敲击的闷声响起，疼却不是挨在自己身上的——Freddy睁开眼，发现是Billy不知从哪儿拾了一根钢筋，发狠的抽着两个恶霸，其中一个外套都抽的裂开，血流出来骇人的很。  
求饶的哀嚎此起彼伏，Billy揍的也愈发起劲，时不时也挨两下实在的，但他不躲不避，很快，脸上的伤也看起来不算轻了。  
“Billy！”Freddy叫了一声，他不知是该阻止他还是该怎样——他没有拐杖，站起来都费劲，打架帮不上什么忙，只能偶尔突然抱住面前恶霸的腿，起个牵制作用，然后被一脚踹开。  
Billy拎着钢条，手心和脸上都是血，恶狠狠的踹倒了还有余力站起来的那个恶霸，然后呸了一声，将钢筋丢向远处。  
“Shazam.”  
什么都没变，Billy只是轻蔑地笑了笑，拿袖子擦了擦脸，然后看向Freddy：“怎么，就是心情不爽想揍人，不行吗？”  
Billy和Freddy互相掺着来到校门口，然后Freddy又送Billy进了医务室包扎。  
Billy因为这次打架背了个处分，每周六都要留校，Freddy把两个恶霸的车刮了个一塌糊涂，也吃了同样的处分。  
他们没再谈论过这件事。  
Billy Batson自此之后没有再尝试过逃离寄养家庭，甚至18岁后还时常会来看看，新来的孩子都觉得他是个和善的大哥哥。如果你要问Billy Batson他最好的朋友是不是Freddy Freeman，他会轻哼一声，对你说当然不是，你以为这是漫画书吗？那小子烦人的很，我巴不得摆脱他。但若要他列举一个其他的朋友，他又会瞪你一眼，干脆不搭理了。  
但为什么这两人离开了寄养家庭依旧住在一起，就又是另一个不属于超级英雄的秘密了。


End file.
